ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Jagira
is an alien that appeared in Ultraman Dyna. Arrived to Earth 200 years prior to the series, his mission is to enslave humans via the and adopt his human name . He finally merged with Jagira Tree to form . Subtitles: *Alien Jagira: *Jagira Tree: *God Jagira: History Ultraman Dyna One day, Noriko Jinbo asked Nakajima, her old collague to investigate the Jagira Tree which had been worshipped at the Morino Shrine by the Morino Town citizens ever since 200 years ago but during her last visit, she was surprised to see some of the visitors seemed zombified as of their eyes shone green. As they visited the tree, they were visited by Noriko’s father as he brought the duo to her home and told them the history of Jagira Tree: 200 years ago, the ancient Morino Town citizens discovered a meteorite fell to the Earth. The meteorite grew into a tree quickly as a wanderer appeared, saying that it is the sacred tree which named Jagira Tree and it releases pollens that affected the whole Morino Towncitizens. Nakajima and Noriko spied on the tree where they witnessed zombified humans came pray at the tree and quickly detected Nakajima and Noriko, chasing them until Asuka and Kohda appeared, escorting them with Bopper. As the Super GUTS drove away, several Morino Town citizens controlled by the Jagira Tree, having their energies drained. Noriko however controlled, as she went out, Aoki, her old friend appeared where he revealed to be Alien Jagira that had came to Earth 200 years ago. He and Noriko fused with the Jagira Tree, forming God Jagira, and attacked the citizens. Dyna appeared and fought the plant monster. As it proved stronger than Dyna Flash Type, the hero turned into Strong Type but to no avail as it constrict the Ultra easily and rapidly slammed him on the ground. Nakajima targeted Jagira’s flower, allowing Dyna to escaped and rescued Noriko. Dyna easily blocked Jagira’s attacks and destroyed it with Solgent Ray. Nakajima later resumes his date with Noriko but later interrupted again as his pants accidentally ripped. Trivia *Actor: Junichi Nitta *God Jagira suit actor: Toshio Miyake *God Jagira's name and appearence was taken from Gijera, another plant kaiju from the previous series, Ultraman Tiga. Data - Tree= Jagira Tree :;Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Planet Jagira :;Powers and Weapons *Toxic Pollen: Jagira Tree can release yellow toxic pollen from its flower to control humans. The toxic pollen can be inherited to the victims' successors even after years of the tree's arrival to Earth. *Life Force Absorption: Jagira Tree can absorb human life forms upon contact with them. *Combine: Jagira Tree can combine with Alien Jagira to form God Jagira. - God= God Jagira :;Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 48,000 t *Origin: Morino Shrine :;Powers and Weapons *Roots: God Jagira has many roots used to either grab smaller life forms or pierce through thousands of tons of Earth to constrict opponents from underneath. These roots are strong enough to keep the likes of Ultraman Dyna in Strong Mode in place. *Toxic Pollen: God Jagira can release yellow toxic pollen from its flower. This pollen can be fired in a stream similar to a laser. *Energy Blasts: God Jagira can fire energy blasts from its head and arms as a last resort attack. :;Weaknesses If God Jagira's flower is destroyed it's roots will become much weaker. }} Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Plants Category:Seijin Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Espers